


To Catch a Flying Fish

by AllToe_ChristSendTho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllToe_ChristSendTho/pseuds/AllToe_ChristSendTho
Summary: "Wouldn't it be great to finally have something you have always wanted, even if it was just for one day?"At least, that's what Ken "Fox" Johnson always dreamt of happening. But good things never happen in reality, right? Especially not for a one-of-the-millions, oh-so-ordinary geek-next-door like Fox -whose biggest crisis yet was not being able to score himself a decent grlfriend.So when he does humour himself into wishing for a month to spend with his soulmate, he wasn't expecting a devilishly handsome exchange student with an alpha attitude to run his mediocre life amuck.In other words, devil-may-care Chad Fisher equally infuriates and intrigues him - because under all that layers of excessive masculinity and bad boy bravado exterior, they might not be so different after all...





	To Catch a Flying Fish

There's something about being in a unreasonably homophobic family who believes in homosexuality needing to be condemned to Hell that seriously makes you wonder if the mere word itself would trigger an explosive reaction that would either result in his immediate death or a lifetime exile in church for 'eternal cleansing'.

"Okay, so let me get this straight- I'm not gay."

At least, he _tried_ to convince himself that he wasn't.

A slow smirk crept onto the lips of one M.J. Johnson, 'honourary asshole of the family' as Fox liked to label him as. This conversation with his cousin had been going on for the last thirty or so minutes, and it was honestly boring him to death - for lack of a better word.

Let's just say it took every ounce of his willpower not to claw his eyes out and stuff his eyeballs into his ears.

"You're seriously going to lie through your teeth when I have all the evidence here?"

Despite the playful tone, Fox could tell the difference between a tease and a threat a mile away. Sharp doe brown eyes met glinting blues as M.J. dangled a series of magazines with naked men on the cover in front of his face; most of which had well-toned swimmer bodies. 

His body went rigid as blood immediately rushed to his cheeks to the tip of his ears. Fox reached out to snatch it back from his Devil of a cousin, but M.J. jerked his hand back so the magazines were slightly out of his reach.

"Give it back to me, asshole," Fox gritted out, baring his upper teeth into a half-hearted snarl as he darted his hand forward again, only for M.J. to swiftly deflect his feeble attack with his forearm.

"Seriously Fox, stop acting like a kid."

"Oh, so _I'm_ being the kid for reacting to _your_ oh-so-'subtle' blackmail threats."

M.J. batted his thick blonde eyelashes mock-innocently, "I don't understand what you're inferring to, cousin."

"Uh huh, you can cut the bullshit cause it's stinking up my room."

"You mean, filling it up with my awesome manly musk that you severely lack," M.J. retorted as he raked a perfectly unblemished pale hand through his sunkissed blonde locks, "I mean seriously dude, your room screams of virgin geek."

Fox grimaced, mostly because it was partially true. Okay, partially was a stretch- it was so painfully accurate that he almost wanted to crawl under his Spiderman-printed blanket and slowly suffocate to death. 

Well, _almost._

"Oh, fuck you M.J." the brunette muttered as he grabbed onto his Deadpool bolster and slammed it against his cousin's head good-naturedly. Although it wasn't much of an impact, Fox had caught him offguard while M.J. scrutinised his fandom hell-infested abode. 

Stunned, the porn magazines slipped out of his grip and onto the floor, which the brunette took the chance to hastily make a grab for it and stash it into his drawer before locking it. M.J. scowled, "Man, it wasn't like I was going to force you out of the closet in front of your parents or something."

"Yeah... I'm not gonna take any chances."

M.J. widened his eyes and scoffed, "I maybe evil, Fox. But I'm not _that_ cruel. Sheesh, have some faith in me."

"Or so the Devil himself says."

M.J. just smiled sheepishly as he shifted himself on the bed into a more comfortable sitting position. M.J. was staying over with him due to the umpteenth "unforeseen circumstances" back at home. Knowing his cousin's hectic family history, he didn't want to know if the "unforeseen circumstances" this time were because of his alcoholic, drug abusing step-dad or his whore of a mother. 

Either reasons were horrible. Ignorance is bliss anyway.

"So how's Pan? Heard he had a new girlfriend," Fox grinned, successfully steering clear of a dreaded subject. M.J. rolled his eyes at the mention of his playboy older brother. 

"Isn't it his like, thirteenth girlfriend or something?" The brunette continued as he reached out towards the side table and popped a chip into his mouth.

"The _twenty-first_ girlfriend," M.J. corrected, simultaneously cringing just as the words left his lips. Fox wolf-whistled. 

"That's a lot of chicks he shacked."

"Well, yeah? I'm just surprised he didn't get anyone pregnant yet," the blonde sighed as he signalled for his cousin to pass the bowl of chips towards him. "The dude was never the same after Stacey left him. _That_ was his thirteenth girlfriend."

"I mean, come to think of it, he _is_ named after the God of Shephards, Pan," Fox pointed out, which M.J. furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What-"

"Think about it," the brunette interrupted as he shifted himself closer to the blonde, "Pan is the God of Shephards, and in Greek mythology, Pan chases nymphs across the woodlands to court them." 

"Plus, Pan could stand for pansexual."

"For the love of Christ," M.J. threw his hands up in the air dramatically, " You are such a geek, Ken." His cousin facepalms. He rarely uses Fox's given name, and uses it only when he feels exasperated or he's emphasizing something. He paused for a while, briefly contemplating on what the brunette had mention about his sibling's sexuality.

"My brother doesn't dig dudes."

" _He_ doesn't," the brunette agrees in a heartbeat as he popped another chip into his mouth, "He's got his head stuck high up in pussy and doesn't even have a simmer of lust for guys." Fox leaned in closer towards M.J., lowering his voice before smirking smugly, "But _you_ do."

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"That's not how you use the idiom, dumbass."

"Better than pot calling the kettle black, it's so mainstream," M.J. huffs.

"But _you're_ mainstream," Fox counter-argues.

They went back and forth like that for a while before the brunette's mother barged into the room and told them to shut the fuck up and go to sleep. Honestly hard to take her seriously with the green face mask and cucumbers on her eyes. The duo just grinned at one another as Fox plummeted back down onto the bed and Mrs Johnson retreated back into her own room. 

M.J. crawled into his sleeping bag beside the brunette's bed, and Fox laid on his left side so he was facing his cousin, "Hey dude? One last question."

"Hmmm?"

There was a pregnant pause as Fox bit his lips nervously, wondering what his cousin might think of his silly idea. Maybe he'll judge him for it at best, tease him mercilessly at worst. But he was curious.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could be with our soulmate for a month? We only get to meet our soulmates briefly before we part forever."

There. He bit the bullet and went against his screeching conscious of not asking such a question. Silence seemed to envelop the room for a moment as M.J. didn't respond, and for a second, Fox thought his cousin had knocked out already. Maybe he did. He sighed, slightly disappointed with the lack of response but is mostly relieved that the blonde might not have heard him. He clapped his hands twice, and the lights went off automatically.

A few seconds passed and a whisper from the blonde followed as Fox drifted into sleep, "It would be nice." The brunette smiled dreamily, murmuring one last thing as sleep began to claim him.

"I wish I could be with my soulmate for a month."


End file.
